Eren comes to life! An Attack on Titan Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic!
by ActualAnnieLeonhardt
Summary: What would it be like, if Eren would come to our world? Find out here! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1, Our first meeting

**Eren comes into our world**

A/N : so i'm starting this fanfiction with just rough ideas I had while cycling home, I have no idea if it's a good thing.. If you like it, please say so, I will make more chapters!

I referred to myself as Anna, this is not my real name but who cares ghehehe have fun!

Chapter 1 : Our first meeting.

I was happy when I heard the bell, freedom! I packed my bag and walked to my locker with my friends. A few weeks ago I had found out about this amazing manga and anime called attack on titan, I had already watched the anime 4 times and read the manga twice, my whole phone was full of attack on titan music and I fantasized about it the whole day, but luckily my grades didn't suffer. My friends were talking about attack on titan, they hadn't finished the anime and neither of them had read the manga, I knew way more than them, that's why I kept my mouth shut, I was afraid to spoil. As soon as we arrived at our lockers 2 of my friends walked a bit further, their lockers were on the other side, one friend stayed close to me, without saying anything I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed. As I closed it, I noticed that my friend was staring at me. ' What are you doing Krista?' I asked, her name had amused me because she really looked like Krista as well. ' What are you thinking about? You're smiling, you don't do that a lot, Annie' , she winked at me.. Yeah.. I did look like Annie a lot and my name was close to it as well. ' Oh nothing' I said, trying to avoid further investigation, but Krista wasn't like this. ' Just tell me you slut' We always insulted eachother, it was part of our friendship, it was actually quite nice, because we knew we wouldn't hurt eachoter if we were really mad. My smile became even bigger. ' Fine' I said, ' I was thinking about Eren'.

Krista giggled, ' You really like him, don't you?, too bad he isn't real.' . I sighed 'Yeah..'. My other friends soon came around the corner ' What are you talking about?' 'Attack on titan, what else?' Krista said, giggling softy. We talked a bit more about attack on titan, but then it was soon my time to leave, I have to cycle one whole hour home, alone. We hugged and waved. As I stepped on my bike I plugged in my earphones and started playing the great escape, one of my favorite attack on titan songs. I looked behind me, oh no, those bitches from my class were right behind me, they didn't exactly bully me, but just hearing them laugh as they looked at me was enough to make me feel insecure, I fastened and after some time I was way ahead of them.

after already cycling for half an hour, I had to cycle past a big row of trees, I looked behind me, yes, those bitches were still there.. great.. they'd even get closer to me. As I cycled past the biggest tree of them all, I suddenly heard a weird noise, it sounded kind of sci-fi like.. Suddenly someone bumped into me, I fell of my bike and scraped my face over the street. 'HEY!' I screamed, stupid reaction.. but that was the only thing that came to my mind. I sat up and felt my cheek, yep, that was going to swell up later. 'Are you okay?' I heard aside of me. I forgot, who bumped into me exactly? I looked aside, into emerald-green eyes. 'Wait.. you.. you are….' I couldn't believe it. 'Eren.' The boy who sat next to me on the street looked surprised. ' How do you know my name!?' I just stared into his eyes, wondering why he spoke English, instead of Japanese, when suddenly I heard giggles ' Hey, Anna, did you fall? Who is this boy? He looks cute!' The bitches had caught up to me and were just as surprised as me to suddenly see a random guy sitting next to me. Luckily they didn't stop and just kept on cycling, away from us. In the mean time the boy had managed to stand up, his hand now stretching out to me. 'So uh.. yeah.. I'm Eren.. who are you?' I grabbed his hand, It felt soft, surprisingly soft. 'A.. Anna' I said. The boy smiled, 'Anna huh? Kinda sounds like Annie, may I say you look like her as well, but prettier.' He blushed as he said that. Eren then pointed at my bike, 'What is that? Is that a special titan-killing device?' I laughed ' No dummy, that is a bike!' 'A.. bike?' He looked so confused that it might even have been the cutest thing I had ever seen. 'It is a way of transportation' I picked it up ' Look.. you use this to-' I was cut off by the sound of a truck passing by, Eren jumped back, he looked scared. 'Shh.. It's just a truck' I said. 'What is a truck!?' Eren asked me. Then I realised, how did he get here? 'Uhh.. question for you.. why are you here?' I asked. 'I remember being eaten by a titan that Armin referred to a as a 'portal titan' I have no idea what that means, but as soon as it bit down on me, I bumped into you.' He looked at my face, I felt blood running down my cheek. 'Still sorry about that, does it hurt?' I grabbed my cheek, I felt the blood, 'Shit' I thought 'I had a speech tomorrow, nice with a scar on your face!' 'I'm fine' I said. 'But how are you going to get back?' Eren scratched the back of his head while looking down, I blushed, I don't know why but for me this was one of the most attractive things a boy could do. 'I have no idea' he spoke, his eyes looking at me, as if I would know. 'You can come with me' I said. I put my backpack on my back and stepped on my bike and looked at Eren. 'Jump on' I said. Eren looked a bit nervous, as he stepped on the back of my bike.

I started to cycle, slowly but at least we moved. I didn't know what to say, I was still surprised that Eren, my dream guy, was actually here, on the back of my bike, it was no dream, right? I looked around, to check if he was really there, I caught him staring at me, blushing even. For some reason I never liked people staring at me, no matter who it was, I hated it. ' Can you see what you are trying to see?' I asked, maybe a bit too angry. 'I..I'm sorry.. but right now you're the only thing I trust in this weird place.' I couldn't help but smile at his sweet words, he trusted me. On our way home I had to explain a lot of things to him, not that I minded doing that, his voice sounded so sweet, I could listen to it all day. As we finally reached my home 45 minutes later, Eren asked me a question which I had actually expected him to ask me earlier ' So.. Where are the titans?' He asked, whilst stepping of my bike. 'We don't have titans' I answered, maybe a bit short, but I was too busy parking my bike in between the bikes of my mother and sister. 'Ah.' He said, not asking another question. We walked to the door, I put my hand on the handle, I sighed, how was I ever going to explain why I took this totally strange boy home?

A/N Sooooo… That was part 1, I hope you liked it! I wrote it quickly so sorry for some errors! If you liked it, please let me know! Then I'll make another part, or i might even make this a series! Let me know!

Hope you liked it!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2, Home

Chapter 2

A/N : Sooo.. here's part two, I decided to continue with this.. There might be a longer time between chapter 2 & 3 because of school ._. Having a lot of Rivetra feels, idk haha

Have fun! TINY SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA!

Chapter 2 : Home

As soon as I opened the door, my 2 dogs, Pip and Puck ran towards us, Pip always had the habit to jump onto me, I always thought it was cute, but he was a quite big dog, so sometimes I almost fell over, this was the case this time and Eren was standing behind me. I failed to keep my balance and fell on top of him, he again, fell on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh and I saw Eren smile too. He had a beautiful smile, I hadn't seen him smile very often, because what did he have to smile about in life? I stood up and reached out my hand. ' My time to help you up, I'm sorry about my dogs' I said. 'It's fine' He said as he grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

We walked inside, I hung up my coat and we moved forward, to the kitchen. We didn't talk, he just followed me as I was thinking about what kind of story I would come up with to convince my parents to let him stay, I quickly decided that it would be a good idea if I took school as an excuse, yeah, they couldn't say no if it was for school, right? I opened the door to the kitchen. 'I'm home' I said. 'That took you a long time!' My mom immediately said, I couldn't blame her, I was late, she must've been worried. 'And who is this boy?' She asked, pointing her finger at Eren. 'Is he your boyfriend?' 'MOM!' I said, as I blushed and turned my head away from Eren. 'It's an exchange for school, I forgot to tell you, we'll have guests from other cities for some time.' I explained. 'Oh, well then, my name is Hannah' She said, reaching her hand out to Eren, he immidiately grabbed her hand and shook it. ' Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you!' He said. 'Jaeger huh? Say, Eren, where are you from?' She asked. 'Ah' He said, he didn't expect this question I guess, ' Well, my home town is S-' 'SEATTLE!' I said 'His home town is Seattle!' Eren looked at me, I winked at him, my mom would become suspicious if he'd say he came from Shiganshina, so I just quickly jumped in, I hoped he understood. 'So anyway mom,' I said 'Eren will stay with us for a little while, he can sleep in my room right?' For some reason I had 2 beds in my room, it was handy if friends came over. My mom looked at me 'You in one room with a boy?' she asked. 'Mohom!' I said, angry 'You can trust me, what are you even thinking, gee!' I looked at Eren, he was blushing, HE WAS BLUSHING! How dare he! I was furious, what were these 2 thinking! I grabbed Eren by his arm and pulled him upstairs, my room was the attic, sometimes this could be annoying, but at other times it was quite handy.. it was a big room after all.

I sat down on my bed, Eren sat down beside me. 'Are you mad?' he asked. 'No, i'm not mad.. it's just-' I couldn't finish my sentence, I was interrupted by Eren. 'How did you know my name!?' He asked. I looked up, surprised, then I laughed. 'You don't know?' I asked, 'You're in an Anime and Manga!' I looked at him, a wide smile on my face, nothing was more exciting than introducing someone to a new fandom! 'What is an anime and what is a manga?' He asked, 'and why am I in one?' I gave him a brief explanation of both of them, he didn't believe me though. 'Why the hell would my life be so popular? I'm just me!' he said. 'You know what, we'll watch the anime together! What do you think?' I said. 'Yeah.. I guess' His answer was short, but it didn't bother me, I grabbed my iPad and started with episode one. The whole time Eren was silent, the only time he made a sound was when the colossal titan came on screen, he mumbled something in the sense of 'Bertholdt' and 'Traitor'. We watched silently, staring at all the people getting crushed by debris.

Then the moment came where Eren turned around the corner and saw his mother, also laying under the debris. We stared at the screen, as the drama unfolds, as soon as the sound of the titan's jaw closing was played, I noticed that there was a drop of water on my screen, I looked next to me, Eren.. he was… crying. 'Are you.. okay?' I asked after I had paused the screen. 'I was weak..' He said 'Too weak to save her, too weak to kill that titan by myself.' I didn't know what to do.. so I hugged him, I don't know why.. But it seemed to work.. so I didn't let go. After some time I moved back, grabbing his hand. 'You're in a strange world, you know nobody, and the only person that you trusted has confronted you with the worst thing that happened in your life' I said, maybe a bit dramatic, but I needed to do something. I grabbed my hair tie and put it over his wrist, it was red, like Mikasa's scarf. 'Have this, see it as my scarf for you, like that time you gave your scarf to Mikasa' I said. 'Why?' he asked me.

'Because for now,until you can go back,your home is with me.'

A/N DRAMA DRAMA I'M SO SORRY

Wow, this chapter is shorter, i'm sorry, i'm in a hurry oops… Poor Eren though..

See you next chapter..

Hopefully x)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3, Morning

Chapter 3 : Morning

A/N : omg, so my friends were over and I don't want to tell them about this fanfiction, or at least that I wrote it. I want them to find out themselves haha, that's why it took me some time to upload a new chapter, I'm sorry... have fun!

Chapter 3 : Morning

I woke up by the sound of my alarm, Guren no yumiya played, I waited until the whole song was finished, when I noticed the creature, in the bed opposite of me, he was still asleep, I was easily woken so my volume wasn't very high. I thought it would be smart if I'd already change, I had to do this in my room, but didn't want to sent Eren away. I took off my pyjamas and put on my clothes, we didn't have a school uniform, so I was free to choose what I wanted to wear, I just chose my sweater with a comfy pair of jeans, I didn't really care that much about looks. As I proceeded to walk to my sink (which is in my room irl for some reason..) I looked aside, I saw Eren, fully awake, staring. 'How long have you been awake?' I asked, blushing. 'About 5 minutes or so, you woke me when yous stepped out of bed' he said. He had seen me? Changing? I acted as if I didn't care, but on the inside I was so ashamed. I looked in the mirror and started to brush my teeth, I noticed that Eren was still staring. As soon as I was done brushing my teeth, I started to brush my hair, I put it in a comfortable bun, but some shorter locks fell out. Then I started putting on make-up, I'm not a make-up person, so most of the time it's only mascara and a bit of eyeliner. As soon as i started to apply the mascara, I was shocked to hear a voice. 'What are you doing? What is that?' Eren asked me. He doesn't know what make-up is? I explained Eren the purpose of make-up, though he didn't seem to understand it. 'But you're already pretty like this? Why would you need to put that stuff on your face?' He had said. As soon as I was done with all my tasks, I looked at Eren, he was already dressed and was now putting on all his belts, 'No, no leave those off!' I said 'You won't need them today!' Eren looked surprised, but he listened to me and went downstairs with me. We ate breakfast and then stepped in the car, my mom was nice enough to bring us to school by car, since Eren wasn't able to ride a bike. For some reason Eren didn't question the car, but he did seem afraid. The car ride was nerve breaking, my mom kept on asking Eren questions and all I could do was hope he would answer a logical answer and jump in if I could. When we stepped out of the car, I sighed, finally, done. We walked into the school and walked to my locker. My friends weren't on school yet, but they'd soon be here, I explained my friends to Eren, and his eyes became to shine when I mentioned Krista. My friends came to my locker with the 3 of them, they'd met up earlier I guess. They looked at Eren, who stared at Krista. Krista was the first one to speak. 'That... That's...' She mumbled 'That's Eren!?' I nodded my head, explaining the situation to them. They believed me, I wasn't a liar, and they knew that. As soon as we wanted to leave for our first lesson, Jack bumped into me, we never really were friends, but neither were we enemy's.. we were kind of in between. 'Watch it, blondy' he mumbled. I didn't mind, but it seemed as if Eren did. 'Excuse me, what did you just say?' He said as he walked up to Jack, I didn't move, though I wish I had. 'Who the fuck are you? Her boyfriend? Move aside green eyes. I'm in a hu-' Jack was cut short, as he was thrown on the ground by Eren. Annie's technique. 'Eren!' I yelled, pulling him away. If Jack and Eren would really start to fight, it would end badly for Jack. We walked to our first class, chemistry, great, I hate that subject. I explained to my teacher that Eren was family of mine and he would stay with me for some weeks, he was allowed to stay. I was relieved that nobody else in my class watched attack on titan aside from me and my friends. Well, there was this one guy, who seemed to had a crush on me, who watched attack on titan after I'd mentioned it. I saw him looking at Eren. Oh no. He knew...

A/N : Cliffhanger? Haha not really, sorry for this chapter I wrote it in 15 minutes and I'm tired, it's like 1 AM where I live.. Oops, but I couldn't let you guys hanging! So.. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be about the rest of the school day, and mabye more.. who knows.. haha goodbye!

Love always,

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4, Friends

Chapter 4 : Friends

A/N : Soooo.. Sorry for taking so long everytime.. but I have a personal life.. (in which I get 48's for math -_-) So anyway, tomorrow is Mikasa's birthday and I'm going to wear a red scarf to school because why not

Ohh I have some questions for you guys!

Would you like an appearance of Titan-Eren?

Would you like to see things from Eren's POV?

Would you like to hear about Eren reading the manga?

Haha thankyou! Have fun reading!

Chapter 4 : Friends

The bell rang, finally, break! I walked to the cafeteria with Eren and my friends. We sat down at a table and all my friends stared at me and Eren. 'You have some explaining to do, because I believe you, but I don't really understand.' Said Krista. 'I don't know either,' I said 'I was just cycling home and then Eren bumped into me.. That's about it. Right Eren?' I looked at Eren, he also looked confused. 'Yeah.. Uh.. I think it was because of that 'portal titan' that Armin was talking about' He said. We ate our lunch, Eren seemed surprised at the quality of the food in our cafeteria, no surprise, seeing the soup in episode 3, that didn't look very delicious. The bell rang again in no time, my friends stood up to go to class, but I stayed behind, Eren stayed with me. I had cleaning duty in the cafeteria, because I may or may not have thrown an apple at a boys head, but it had a valid reason, he was whistling at me… But anyway, now I had to clean the cafeteria every friday, Eren stayed with me, we cleaned the cafeteria and went to class quickly, I again explained the teacher about Eren being my family, and he was allowed to stay. We did get assigned seats tho. I had to sit next to Krista, no problem. But Eren had to sit next to Mark, the boy who had seen the anime, so he knew of Eren, at first I was scared, but it seemed Eren had made some friends. Maybe this was quite convenient, now he didn't have to hang around me and my friends all the time, so we could talk about some 'girl stuff'. As soon as the lesson was over, Eren walked away with his new friends, I was relieved, but for some reason I also felt betrayed. He needed me right? Why didn't he even look at me anymore? But I was soon snapped out of my sadness when Hannah whispered in my ear 'Someone has a crush on a fictional character'. She was referring to me, I blushed and looked away, but my friends didn't allow this, they grabbed my head and turned it back to them, while we walked to the next class, we talked about how hot he was and if he'd have a sixpack. I told my friends of the 'staring incident' this morning. They gasped, but not a surprised gasp, the kind of gasp like 'I knew it!'. As we arrived at our next classroom, I noticed that Eren was alone, I walked to him. 'Why are you alone Eren?' I had no time to beat around the bush, as the teacher would arrive soon. 'Oh, that guy, Mark, he asked me to come with him, only to have me cornered and to ask about where I came from.' He said. I looked at him, my eyes widened. It was only then that I noticed that Mark and his friends weren't even here. 'And.. what happened?' I asked.

'Oh,' He said, lightly. 'I beat them up and followed some other students to this class, they were about to beat me because I didn't answer them, but I was able to dodge and overpower them.' You grabbed Eren's hand, in the same way Mikasa had grabbed Eren's hand after they were reunited at the Survey Corps base. 'Eren' I said. The light in his eyes dulled, I could see the dissapointment in his eyes, he thought he had made me happy, sure about his power, but now he just saw me as another Mikasa, determined to protect him. I changed my mind. 'You're so strong' I said. The light in his eyes returned, he felt sure of himself again. 'Well, I have learned a lot from Annie, but those are only techniques, the real strenght was given to me by myself' he said. I sat down next to him, ready for his bragging about his workouts and whatnot. But he kept quiet. I looked at him, surprised that he was silent. But I soon saw why, the boys he'd beat up came walking towards our table. 'Hey, Anne! Keep your family under control next time, that idiot went berserk when we were only toying with him.' The tallest one of them all said, leaning forward to shadow me. I've never liked those guys, they felt way to powerful, all except for Mark. He had a crush on me, everyone knew that, I could see him trying to hush the other guys. 'What about you just leave him alone next time, Roy.' I said. Did I just say that? Me, this powerless, weak girl? 'Shut it, you little b*tch!' Roy said. It happened again, I spoke. I SPOKE. 'Just take a seat Roy, calm your tits, or should I say.. Man boobs?' I said. Why didn't I shut up? I really have no Idea. 'Aha, tough words from a girl with almost no boobs at all!' Roy said, as his hand reached for my shoulders. 'If you like me so much, Anne, feel free to tell me, I'm sure I could make some time for you' Roy said as his hands slid down my shoulders, onto my boobs. I was angry. So angry. But powerless. Nobody else seemed to notice what was going on, because my friends hadn't jumped in yet, and the teacher hadn't told the boys to sit down. 'So Anne, what do you say, when do you want to go with me and have s-' He was cut short by Eren's fist in his face, I felt the pressure being released from my chest. Roy fell on the ground and Eren looked furious. 'Listen up, Roy!' He screamed 'If you touch Anne's boobs once again I will stomp all your teeth out, clear?' Oh my god, why did he scream that, now everybody looked at me, I blushed and moved down on my chair. Now the teacher finally undertook action. 'Anne, who is this boy and is what he saying true?' He asked me. 'This is Eren sir, he is my family, he'll be staying with me for a while. And what he said is… true.' I could feel my fellow students staring at me. 'Roy, leave the room now, and everybody sit down. Oh and Eren, next time just come to me okay?' the teacher spoke. Eren raised his right hand to his heart and moved his other hand behind his back. 'HAI!' He said. That was japanese.. weird. I heard the teacher mumble something like 'weird guy' but I wasn't sure. The teacher started the lesson, but I found some time to thank Eren. 'Thank you Eren, for protecting me.' I said, as I blushed. Maybe he did have some feelings for me after all.. I mean.. He was really sure about protecting me.. my thoughts were cut short by Eren whispering something back at me. 'That's what friends are for right?' He whispered. Oh. Friends. Right. Did I just get…. Friendzoned?

A/N

Wihoo another long chapter sorry for my grammar and that shit.. oopsies.. weird chapter… haha hope you enjoyed anyway! (DEM OLYMPIC GAMES WOHOO, THAT DUTCH PERSON DURING ICESKATING, WINNING GOLD 3 TIMES IN A ROW. LIKE WHAT.)

P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY TITAN SLAYING BEAUTY ILY! (Maybe I can write a chapter about Eren missing mikasa's birthday tomorrow as some sort of sub chapter..)


	5. Chapter 5, Thunder

Chapter 5, Thunder

A/N : I've read some reviews and I should definately do paragraphs, I've been trying all those chapters but my computer and iPad are freaking out.. oops.. so sorry.. let's see if this works I also got a 'request' for titan-eren so lets see wat I can do

Have fun! Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 5, Thunder

I looked on the TV screen in the hall of the school, English class was canceled! Yes! Now we could just go home! I called my mom but she said she didn't have the car until 16:30.. So we'd have to wait. My friends went home and I sat down on a bench outside the school together with Eren. I was bored, and we'd have to wait 1 hour.. so long. Suddenly I realised something.

'Eren' I said, the boy looked at me. 'Eren, do you think you can still turn into a titan?' I asked. Eren's eyes widened 'Woah, I don't know! I hadn't thought about it actually!' He said. 'We should try it out!' He said as he moved his hand to his mouth. I slapped his hand away 'Not here idiot!' I said 'What if it does work and someone sees it!?' I said.

Eren scratched the back of his head. 'I guess you're right.. but when should we try it then?'. Hm, yeah that was a good question.. 'I know! We can try it inside the forest that is close to this school! It's only 5 minutes walking, and no one will see us there!' I said. Eren agreed and soon we were walking towards the forest.

I held my hand above my head, why of all times did it have to start raining now!? BOOM! I almost jumped into Eren's hands. Thunder, the only thing that truly scares me. 'Uhm.. Anne, are you okay?' I moved away from Eren. 'Yeah.. I'm… fine.. I guess..' I mumbled. You know, maybe this storm wasn't that bad, with all this thunder going on, nobody would notice the yellow flash, if Eren could transform. We arrived in the middle of the forest, I came here often with my friends, but we were about the only people to actually come here.

'This is it' I said 'Do you dare to try?' I looked at Eren, he had the same focused look in his eyes as when Pixis asked him to block the gate of Trost. I put my hand on Eren's shoulder. 'You're going to be fine, it doesn't matter if you can or can't transform, I mean.. There are no titans to fight anyway.' I said. Eren nodded at me and stepped forward. 'Maybe you should move a bit back' He said. Yeah, maybe that would be smart. When I stood back far enough Eren bit in his hand, I could hear the awful sound of his skin breaking, but no explosion whatsoever. I looked at Eren, he didn't look at me, he just looked at his hand. I stepped forward, his hand must hurt now.

'I guess that's our answer' I said 'You're not able to transf-' BOOM. A yellow flash coloured the sky and I was blown back, my back hit a tree. what had just happened? Did Eren transform!? I opened my eyes, only to see a gigantic 'monster' towering over me. His hands grabbed me and lifted me to his face. I couldn't help but smile. 'EREN!' I half-said half-screamed 'This is awesome!' I hugged his nose. I couldn't believe it. Eren, in titan form, holding me. Maybe not romantic but definately a dream come true! Suddenly Eren opened his mouth, from my point of view, right in front of it, it was pretty, well.. extremely big! Suddenly Eren's hands moved towards his mouth. What was happening!? Was he going to..? WAS HE GOING TO KILL ME!?

I squirmed in his hand, jumping off wasn't an option, but staying here wasn't an option either. I was lucky a strand of his hair had landed in front of his mouth. I grabbed it and climbed onto it as if it was a rope. I said on top of his head, not very safe.. but better than in front of his mouth. The gigantic hands approached me again. They grabbed me. Again I was in front of Eren's face. His mouth opened again, but this time his hand's didn't move. A deep, but still cute, laugh came out of the mouth. I was surprised. I looked at Eren's eyes.. They had that little shine in it. He was fooling me. 'Idiot!' I said 'dont' you ever scare me like that again!' Eren looked down to the ground, he was ashamed. 'I'm not mad at you, it was a nice idea!' I said as I hugged his nose again. The titan smiled and put me back on the ground.

'So.. now we know.. but we should be heading back soon.. My mom will be at school in 15 minutes. So you can come out now.' I said. The titan stared at me, we sat there, still.. staring at eachother for what seemed ages, but it was possibly just 1 minute. Suddenly the titan moved again, his eyes changed too, they looked sad. His hands moved above his shoulders and he lifted his shoulders. I knew this sign. This was the sign of -I don't know-. He doesn't know how to get out of the titan!? We hadn't thought this through... The first time he came out it just 'happened' I guess? And the other times he was 'cut' out... I don't have blades... I looked at Eren, his hands now partially covered his face, it looked like he was thinking. This is bad, I thought to myself, extremely bad. What do we do now!?

* * *

A/N Huzzahh! Did you like it? I hope you did! Maybe if I have time I will also upload a Mikasa-birthday 'special' today.. we'll see if I have time, haha! So thank you all for your reviews! Hope to see you next chapter! xoxo

(sorry if paragraphs still won't work, I will try to fix it I promise!)


	6. Chapter 6, Flower

'If you start something, you have to finish it.'

Wise words once spoken by the idiot who started a fanfiction and hasn't uploaded anything in more than a month. Congratulations. You did it.

I'm so sorry. I have no excuse.. I just totally forgot.. but let's give it a special! Some lovin' just to make it up to you guys!

Have fun!

Chapter 6, Flower

I panicked. What were we going to do.. how would we get Eren out of there? 'Eren.. what sh-' my yelling was cut short by the sound of thunder. I screamed and even Eren seemed to be scared. Another flash lit the sky, but this time the thunder didn't come later, it was right above us. Above me to be specific. The lightning had hit a tree and now a branch was falling down. Towards me.

I screamed as a large shadow came over me. But it wasn't the branch, it was Eren's hand! He was going to protect me! He caught the branch but unfortunately for me, his wrist just kind of.. snapped. I saw a large hand coming towards me. I was pushed to the ground with an immense force. And then. Black.

I tried to open my eyes, I heard voices. I recognized one voice, my mother. 'When will she be able to get up on her feet again?' Another voice was heard, this one was unfamiliar. 'This night she will have to stay here, but if everything goes alright during the night she'll be able to leave tomorrow.' This was about me, wasn't it. I finally managed to open my eyes. I was in the hospital. 'Ah, I see you're awake' The doctor said. 'Don't move too much, you might hurt yourself'. I didn't listen and looked around. Eren. Where was he? How did I get here? I scanned the room, and found Eren, in his human form, sitting in a chair in the corner, he was looking at the ground.

'Eren!' I said. He looked up. 'Anna.. I.. are you..?' that's all he said. 'Sweetie I have to go to work now. I'm sorry for leaving you like this.. do you mind?' My mum said. 'No… it's okay, see you later mum, love you. ' We said goodbye and the doctor left the room together with my mum. Now it was just me and Eren. There was an awkward silence before Eren broke it. 'Anna.. Does it hurt? Did I.. hurt you?' He asked me, tears in the corners of his eyes. I smiled. 'No you dummy, I'm fine.. but.. how are you here? How am I here?' I asked.

Eren smiled, ah, you don't remember? I'll tell you. . As soon as my hand and the branch hit you you stopped moving and I panicked. I was screaming inside of the titan and with all my force I managed to push myself out or something, I don't exactly remember. I picked you up and carried you to school, to your mother.' He said. I blushed, I was carried.. by Eren.. 'When she asked what had happened I just said a branch fell onto you and you lost consciousness. We drove you to the hospital and now we're here. You were here for 2 hours already, and then you finally woke up. ' He finished his story. 'Ah.' I said. I was getting tired and my head hurt. 'You should sleep' Eren said, as if he had read my mind. I closed my eyes. 'Okay' I said 'Goodnight, and thank you for taking care of me.' I quickly fell asleep.

I was woken by a weird feeling on my forehead. I opened my eyes. It was dark.. What was this!? I reached my hands to my forehead, I hit something. 'Ouch' I heard. The pressure was taken off of my forehead and the culprit showed himself. 'Eren. What the hell were you doing!?' I asked, pissed because I was just having an amazing dream about.. well.. let's leave that to your imagination.  
**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
Eren blushed. ´I was.. Uh.. I was k.. I was kissing your forehead.' He said, looking at the ground. My hand touched my forehead. 'why?' I asked, still sleepy. 'I don't know.. you looked so.. cute.. I couldn't help it.. I'm sorry.' Eren said, still looking at the floor. 'Eren, come close to me' I said. He walked forward, he was within my reach now and of course, I made use of this. I pulled him closer to me by his shirt and kissed him on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, nothing more than lips. I let go of him and Eren pulled back. 'A.. Anna.. what..' He stuttered. 'That is how you kiss, you titan dork.' I said, a smirk on my face. 'I know that.' Eren said, trying to man up. 'But why?' 'Ah.. why? I don't know.. maybe because you look super adorable, maybe because you saved me.. maybe because I like you.. who knows?' I said as I closed my eyes. 'Goodnight Eren'.

I was woken by voices in the hallway. I sat upright and stretched my back, as I did so, I noticed the boy sitting on the chair, sleeping. I giggled, I can't believe what happened last night, but I sure as hell have no regrets! I stood up, out of my bed and walked to the boy in the chair. I kissed his forehead now, but Eren didn't wake up. I wonder how long he kissed my forehead before I woke up. I was suddenly shocked by a voice next to me, a nurse. 'Good morning! I have breakfast for y- ' She looked at me kissing Eren's forehead and I backed up. The nurse cleared her throat and spoke. 'You two look adorable together.' I blushed. 'You think so? I really like him, I hope his feelings towards me are the same.' 'I'm pretty sure that that's true miss, he stayed here all night!' The nurse said. I looked at (still sleeping) Eren and smiled.

I ate my breakfast and Eren finally woke up, I gave him some of my food. As I was about to break the cookie into two, the doctor entered the room. 'Miss, I have.. uhh well.. bad news. You have to stay here for another day, you'll be free tomorrow morning, I'm sorry.' One side of me was angry that I had to stay, but the other side was happy, I had my first kiss with Eren in this room. .why not stay here for some time. 'Why do I have to stay here?' I asked. 'Well, your leg appeared to be broken when you arrived, but when we checked you 1 hour later your leg appeared as if it wasn't broken anymore. We want to keep you here for another day, just to be sure that your leg isn't broken. You're allowed to go take a walk in the park that is attached to this hospital. If you feel any pain, please report it to me.' The doctor said as he turned around, opened the door and left.

I gasped as we entered the park, there were beautiful flowers in the trees and on the grass! Eren walked next to me and I could see him look at me as I sniffed a flower from a low hanging branch. Suddenly his attention was grasped by purple flowers dancing in the wind. He sat on his knees before them and I sat next to him. 'We had these.. at home..' He said. Ah yes, I remembered now, the purple flowers dancing in the wind, hours before the attack. Eren grabbed one of the flowers and plucked it from the earth. He stood up and I soon followed. He turned to me and stuck the flower behind my ear. 'It suits you. ' He said. I blushed and looked down. 'Thank you' I whispered.

We walked on, suddenly I noticed Eren coming closer and closer, until our hands touched. Our fingers intertwined and I blushed. 'So..' Eren said 'You REALLY like me huh?' 'What!' I said 'You were awake when I was talking with the nurse!' I said. 'You're mistake, you shouldn't talk about someone when he is in the same room. ' was his answer. 'Eren I will kill you!' I said. 'Just try it' He said as he ran away. 'Just you wait' I mumbled as I sprinted after him.

So much love! This is what I had in mind when I started this fanfiction and I have so many Ideas! I'm far from done with this! I hope you liked this chapter! Once again sorry for the delay! I will try to start uploading more frequently again! There is a lack of mom and friends in this chapter, but they would come by irl, but I just wanted to focus on Eren.

See you next time, hopefully!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7, Who are you?

A/N : Soooooooo I failed once again because I haven't uploaded in quite some time.. Once again I'm really sorry.. but now I have some reasons, first of all I needed a week to recover from chapter 56 of the manga, everyone is Ackerman. Also the jacket that I ordered earlier finally came in so now I'm a proud member of the survey corps so I had to go on an expedition.. And I ordered some of the manga volumes! I've also been working on some art for my tumblr (annie-leonhardt-broken-soul) in case you want to follow me.. AND OFCOURSE THE OVA WITH ANNIE MY BABY BEING THE BEST CHARACTER OF THE CENTURY caused me to pass out. So anyway I've decided to make a plot twist in my story.. so buckle up because I've been wanting to write this for so long.. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 7, Who are you?

I was considered lucky, my leg had healed incredibly fast and I was allowed to leave the hospital that evening. As we came home I went up to my room and sat down on my bed, Eren sat down opposite of me. I sighed and Eren shuffled on his place, as if he was nervous. 'Anna..' He said 'I.. I really like you.. but..' Eren hesitated for a moment and looked at the floor. I moved closer to him, what was he going to say? Was there something wrong with me? 'But..' He continued 'Do you think we could try to find a way home for me tomorrow?' My eyes widened. 'Uhh.. Yes.. No problem.. but why do you want to leave all of a sudden?' I asked. 'It has nothing to do with you but.. ever since I was young I always imagined a world without titans, a world with freedom, but now that I'm here it is.. well… I'm sad that I'm not able to share it with my friends.' I wondered why he changed his sentence all of a sudden.. what was he going to say and why didn't he say it? 'I understand, we'll see if we can find a way back tomorrow.. Let's go to sleep so we can start early!' We changed into our pajamas and laid down in our beds. I closed my eyes. 'Anna..' I opened my eyes. 'What is it, Eren?' [Reference :'D] 'I love you.' I blushed and hid my face in my blankets. 'I love you too.' Eren soon fell asleep with his hand covering his face, cute. I looked at his wrist and noticed, he was still wearing the hair tie I gave him.

'SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!' What a way to wake up.. well at least it is better than annoying beeping or something. It was soon decided that after breakfast we would first go to the place where we first met. We quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. I left a note for my parents and jumped on my bike, Eren stood next to my bike, looking nervous. 'What are you doing you dork? Jump on and let's go!' I said. 'Uhh.. don't you think it is more likely for the boyfriend to ride the bike and the girlfriend to be on the back?' He asked. 'Fine.. YOU ride the bike, boyfriend.' I said as I stepped of the bike and winked at him. 'Uh, yeah thank you' He mumbled. We drove off, the bike wobbled a bit and before I knew I was face first into the stones on my driveway. 'What the….' I said as I stood up. I saw Eren also lying there, struggling with my bike which had covered his lower body. 'Let me help you.' I said as I picked up the bike. 'Now what was this.. we didn't even drive 5 meters and we're already on the ground!' Eren rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. 'I guess I was so much into my boyfriend role that I forgot that I don't know how to ride a bike…' I laughed, what a dork. 'So I guess it is a better Idea if you ride the bike…' He said, looking ashamed. 'I guess so, though I'm happy you tried Eren!' I kissed him on his cheek and saw that he blushed. 'I'm also really sorry about your cheek Anna' He said as he pointed at my right cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and felt a warm liquid flowing over it, my cheek was bleeding. 'No problem, but does it look bad?' I asked. 'I think the blood makes it look worse than it actually is' He said. I grabbed a tissue and wiped off the blood. 'Well.. let's go then!'

After some time we arrived at the place we'd first met. I put my hand on my cheek to check if the bleeding had stopped, to my surprise I felt nothing.. no blood, no wound, no scar.. weird.. We checked the place for what seemed forever, but there was no sign of a portal or anything.. 'Eren, I'm really sorry but I think we should be heading back.. There's nothing here..' I said. To my surprise Eren agreed and soon we were cycling back. We stopped at a small bench, to eat the lunch I had prepared. 'Eren.. are you sad?' I asked. He looked up from his sandwich and said 'I don't know.. I like it here with you.. but I like it there.. with my friends too.. who would've imagined that I would miss the world with titans?' I giggled 'Well Eren, you're' 'EREN!' I was cut short by the voice of a girl, screaming the name of the boy who sat beside me. 'EREN ARE YOU THERE.. EREN PLEASE.. I.. I NEED YOU!' The voice became more intense and Eren stood up. 'Mi.. Mikasa..!?' Out of nowhere Eren started running, into the forest, I ran after him. 'MIKASA! WHERE ARE YOU!?' Eren had started screaming now and I could do nothing but follow him. Eren suddenly stood still and I bumped into him. 'Where did the voice go?' He asked. Out of nowhere an arm appeared and it grabbed Eren by the collar of his jacket. Eren panicked and grabbed my arm.

I saw the dark forest suddenly turning into a blue sky in a flash. And before I could do anything I was face forward in the sand. I was scared. Where was I and how did this happen? I heard footsteps all around me but for some reason I didn't feel like looking up, maybe if I didn't do anything they wouldn't notice me? Suddenly I heard Eren's voice. 'Mikasa, you can put me down. I'm here and I'm safe.' I heard feet finally hitting the ground and a relieved sigh from Eren. I decided that if he said he was safe I guess I was too so I lifted up my head. My eyes widened at what I saw. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Hanji and even Levi were looking at me. I slowly stood up, all their eyes were directed at me. Now that I had a better view I noticed that Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir and Krista were there too. Finally Hanji was the one to speak first 'Who… are you?'

* * *

PLOT TWIST, yepp I've been thinking about doing this ever since I started with this, but as the story got longer the normal world started to bore me and I got more ideas for the snk world! Even though I mentioned the situation with BRA&co earlier I wanted to change this because I want my babies to be there too! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them and your support is always welcome! See you next time! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8, Hugs

A/N : WHOA what is happening another chapter in such short notice!? Yass because I'm having an artist block and I have nothing to do, I could go outside but. Well. No. So here is Chapter 8 with a bit of fan influence! Send me your ideas so I can work them into this story! Have fun reading! [Look around you Eren, at this long ass chapter.]

* * *

Chapter 8, Hugs

All their eyes were focused on me as I opened my mouth, ready to say something as Eren jumped in front of me. 'This is Anna, please don't hurt her she is a good person!' Jeez, what was he over protective, as if I couldn't fight. Levi pushed Eren aside and leaned in to face me, I had to suppress a giggle since I'm nearly 5'7 and he is only 5'3. He suddenly came even closer to my face, I realized he started standing on his tiptoes. This time a really failed to suppress my giggle and Levi looked furious. 'What is so damn funny about this you brat?' he asked me, looking straight into my eyes, or even soul. 'Nothing sir' I said, automatically making a salute. Now it seemed like it was Hanji's time to ask the questions, she pushed Levi aside and grabbed my shoulders. 'Where are you from? How did you get here? How are you feeling!?' The questions kept coming and coming but all I saw was what happening behind Hanji. Mikasa was holding Eren's hand and shooting death glares at me, it seemed like Eren didn't notice since he was too busy calming Armin who wouldn't let go of his best friend. After some more questions of Hanji we decided that we'd go inside and have dinner since it was already getting dark and I had started to get hungry.

I grabbed a plate and some food and looked around the hall, for some reason Eren wasn't here and all the tables were already occupied. Great, now I'd have to sit at someone's table and it would be extremely awkward. I looked around, hoping that I would see Eren walking in, but sadly enough there was no sign of him. I decided I would go and sit at the table with the least people, so the table with Annie, Reiner and Berthold it was. I sat down next to Berthold who was looking at Annie and Reiner who were arguing about a piece of bread. 'Reiner I swear to god this is my bread, you already ate yours!' Annie said, furiously trying to punch Reiner in the face. 'Annie I need this way more than you do, your small body can go without bread for one day!' Jeez, I thought, this is going to be the death of Reiner. It was now that Berthold finally noticed me sitting next to him. 'Oh.. uh.. hello I..' He reached his hand out for me to shake 'I am Berthold, you are Anna right?' I happily shook his hand and said 'Yes indeed! Nice to meet you Berthold!' Now Annie had finally managed to punch Reiner right in the face and he fell backward with his back on the stone floor, Annie quickly grabbed the bread and took a bite out of it and started chewing, she stopped chewing when she saw me. 'Oh uh, hi' She said, clumsy.. so she wasn't always as calm and collected as people expected from her huh. 'Annie' she said, nodding her head as some kind of greeting. 'Anna' I said, nodding back at her. Suddenly I felt a presence next to me, it was Reiner, he pushed a bit against me because the bench was actually too small for the 3 of us to sit on. 'Hi, I'm Reiner, sorry for this uncomfortable way of sitting but I don't want to sit next to that small demon anymore' He said, glaring at Annie who simple shrugged her shoulders.

I suddenly felt a small hand on my shoulder, I looked around and straight into big blue orbs, Krista. 'Hi! I thought I'd say hello! My name is Krista and this here is Ymir!' She said, smiling and pointing at the brunette behind her. 'Hi' I said, standing up in order to not look to clumsy, squished between Reiner and Berthold. Krista suddenly hugged me and as I looked over her shoulder I saw Ymir looking at me like I just stole something right in front of her eyes. Oops, this must be a bit of a sensitive thing for Ymir. I thought for a moment and quickly grabbed the sleeve of her T-Shirt and pulled her in for the group hug. I wiggled myself out of Krista's hug and looked at Ymir still hugging Krista. 'Ymir!' Krista said 'I didn't know you were into hugs! From now on I will hug you more often!' She said, turning around burying her face into Ymir. Ymir looked at me and thanked me with a smile.

'Hey Anna, do you like hugs too?' I heard as two arms wrapped around my lower abdomen. Eren? No, Eren was much more gentle than this. Who was this? I tried to wiggle myself out of the hug but the arms wouldn't move. 'What do we have here, a little worm?' The hugger asked me, head close to my ear. I managed to free one of my arms and punched the hugger straight into the face. He fell backward and I was able to jump away and turn around to look at him. 'JEAN.' I said/screamed. He struggled to get up and when he was finally standing on two feet he said 'Jeez, you're a good puncher but not a good hugger.' He put his hand on my shoulder and said 'But since you already know my name you must have some interest in me, am I right?' He leaned forward, closing his eyes and licking his lips. What was this? Was he leaning in for a kiss? I was done with this stupid behavior and was ready to punch him in the face when I figured it would be better to just throw him on the floor. So I did, using Annie's technique. Some gasps were heard as Jean landed on the floor. I looked around me, I had now grabbed the attention of everyone in the dining hall. I made eye contact with Annie who looked surprised, it was her technique after all.. Jean stood up and he seemed angry at me. No surprise, I just harassed him in front of everyone. It seemed like he was done with the sweet talk and was going in for a punch. I stood ready to defend myself as Jean's fist was suddenly grabbed by someone else's hand.

'Jean' I followed the hand and saw who it belonged to, Eren. 'Jean' he repeated 'Would you really just punch an innocent girl?' 'She isn't as innocent as she looks Jaeger' He responded, looking at me furiously. 'I was only trying to greet her and then she simply threw me on the floor' He said. 'Anna, is this true?' Eren asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice because he didn't believe Jean's story. 'No, I uh, I did indeed throw him on the ground but that was because he was trying to.. uhh.. I think he was trying to kiss me.' I said, looking at the floor. 'YOU DID WHAT?' Eren screamed at Jean 'YOU TRIED TO KISS **MY** GIRLFRIEND!?' Wow, this really pissed him off huh. He leaned in to punch Jean in the face as I decided I had enough of this. 'Eren it's okay, he didn't do it and he won't do it again' Eren stopped his motion and looked at me 'But Anna..' 'No Eren, it's fine. Now would you come outside with me?' I asked, trying my best to make a sad face. 'Fine. He said, letting go of Jean and following me outside.

I sat down on a stone bench, sighing and putting my hand on my forehead. Eren sat down beside me, looking ashamed. 'Anna… I'm sorry I'm so overprotective.. I don't know how it works in your world but here it is not normal to-' I cut him off 'You're so sweet Eren' I said, kissing him on the cheek. He lit up, pulling me in for a hug. I never wanted this hug to stop, but it suddenly did as Eren let go of me and screamed into the distance. 'MIKASA! CAN YOU GET OVER HERE FOR A SECOND?' Ah, Mikasa, how did he see her in this darkness and why wasn't she by Eren's side? In maybe less than 10 seconds Mikasa stood by Eren's side, eyes directed at me. 'Mikasa, Anna got in a fight in the dining hall' He started his story, great, now she would think even less of me, picking a fight at my first day here, and I was right. 'What did you expect, she doesn't seem like a very stable person to me' Mikasa said, ignoring my presence. 'She is a stable person. But my question is how did this happen Mikasa? I thought I'd asked you to look out for Anna during dinner while I was talking with Levi, Hanji and Erwin.' He said. My eyes widened, so Eren did look out for me and didn't want me to be alone, but Mikasa simply bailed out of it. 'Well..' Mikasa began her story…

* * *

A/N : Hope you enjoyed, leave requests if you'd like! xoxo

About Jean and Mikasa [Spoiles for the rest of the story][read if you're not satisfied with the way I portray these characters]

I know that right now I depicted both of them as the persons you wouldn't want to be around. But I'm planning some character development in which everything will be okay, but sometimes you need drama. Maybe they still won't be friendly next chapter but I won't leave them like this since they're still amazing characters.


End file.
